ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Rawcliffe
Rawcliffe is an American metalworking corporation that was founded on Rhode Island in 1903 and produced high quality bronze, silver and pewter parts. The company began producing complete ornaments, figurines and sculptures under their own name in 1974. The popularity of FASA's Star Trek gaming models attracted the attention of Rawcliffe which also began to release ''Star Trek'' miniatures in 1988. In cooperation with FASA, Rawcliffe started to release high quality solid pewter gaming pieces with the stand now as an integral part of the model. Thirteen of FASA's models were re-made as Rawcliffe's "SS" series. FASA was mentioned as co-licensee both on the clear plastic packaging boxes and on the bottom of the stand. When FASA lost its license in 1989, Rawcliffe renegotiated a separate license with Paramount Pictures and acquired the molds for the models from FASA. FASA had geared up to add Star Trek: The Next Generation figures into their product line but Rawcliffe eventually released these in 1992 after FASA was unable to. These former FASA miniatures became the basis for Rawcliffe to include larger scale starships, figurines, keychains, and sculptures in their product line. In 1991 Rawcliffe issued the "RF" series (which included larger scale ship models that did not originate as FASA miniatures), but as per their new license agreement, only produced "canon" ships. With all references to FASA and their gaming miniature origins dropped, the models were now packaged in Rawcliffe's blank white carton boxes which stated only Rawcliffe's name. The models were accompanied by a small colored carton nameplate which emphasized that they were released exclusively as decorative display items. Rawcliffe's license to produce Star Trek miniatures terminated in 1999. File:Rawcliffe Star Trek starships.jpg|Rawcliffe Star Trek pewter starship miniatures File:Rawcliffe Star Trek ceramic mugs.JPG|Rawcliffe Star Trek ceramic and pewter mugs File:Rawcliffe Star Trek keychains.JPG|Rawcliffe Star Trek pewter and enamel keychains Releases 16-Ounce Mugs (ceramic cup with pewter deco) - 1994 * M2002 USS Enterprise (TOS) (ship in profile) * M2003 USS Enterprise 1701-D (ship in profile) * M2004 USS Enterprise (TOS) Sciences Insignia * M2005 USS Enterprise (TOS) Operations Insignia * M2006 USS Enterprise (TOS) Command Insignia * M2007 Klingon Logo * M2008 Ferengi Logo * M2009 Romulan Star Empire Logo * M2010 Starfleet Academy Logo * M2011 United Federation Of Planets Logo * M2013 Generations Logo (2 different cup design variants) * M2014 USS Voyager (ship in profile) * M2015 Star Trek 30 Years Logo Pewter miniatures And figurines * RF 7 Kirk And Picard On Bridge (1/4500) (and matching Generations Keychain) 1994 * RF 16 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E (Small) 1997 * RF 779 USS Voyager 1995 * RF 786 USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (ex-FASA release) 1991 * RF 787 USS Reliant NCC-1864 (ex-FASA release) 1991 * RF 788 Klingon K't'inga Class D-7 (ex-FASA release) 1991 * RF 789 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A (ex-FASA release) 1991 * RF 790 Regula 1 Space Laboratory (ex-FASA release) 1991 * RF 791 USS Excelsior NCC-2000 (finely detailed nacelles) (ex-FASA release) 1991 * RF 791 USS Excelsior NCC-2000 (unrefined nacelles) (ex-FASA release) 1991 * RF 792 Klingon Bird of Prey (ex-FASA release) 1991 * RF 793 USS Grissom NCC-638 (ex-FASA release) 1991 * RF 794 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D 1992 * RF 795 Romulan Warbird 1992 * RF 796 Ferengi Marauder 1993 * RF 797 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D (1/15000) 1993 * RF 798 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D (Gold Plated) 1994 * RF 799 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A (Large) 1994 * RF 1760 Worf 1993 * RF 1761 Data 1993 * RF 1762 Captain Picard 1993 * RF 1763 Geordi La Forge 1993 * RF 1764 Riker 1993 * RF 1765 Deanna Troi 1993 * RF 1766 Dr. Crusher 1993 * RF 1767 Captain Kirk 1993 * RF 1768 Commander Spock 1993 * RF 1769 Dr. McCoy 1993 * RF 1770 Chief Engineer Scott 1993 * RF 1771 Lieutenant Sulu 1993 * RF 1772 Ensign Chekov 1993 * RF 1773 Lieutenant Uhura 1993 * RF 1774 Captain Kirk 1993 * RF 1775 Captain Jean-Luc Picard 1993 * RF 1776 Captain Benjamin Sisko 1993 * RF 1777 USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (Large) 1993 * RF 1778 Klingon Bird of Prey (Large with movable wings) 1993 * RF 1779 DS9 Runabout 1993 * RF 1780 Constable Odo 1993 * RF 1781 Commander Spock 1994 * RF 1782 Lieutenant Worf 1994 * RF 1786 Klingon Warrior 1994 * RF 1787 Guinan 1994 * RF 1788 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D (w/ Picard) ("Engage") (1/4500) 1998 * RF 1789 Kazon Mother Ship (Kazon carrier ship) 1996 * RF 1790 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D with removable saucer (Large) 1994 * RF 1791 Borg Cube 1994 * RF 1792 O'Brien 1994 * RF 1793 Dax 1994 * RF 1794 Quark 1994 * RF 1795 Sisko 1994 * RF 1796 Dr. Bashir 1994 * RF 1797 Odo 1994 * RF 1798 Kira 1994 * RF 1799 DS9 Space Station (1/4500) 1994 * RF 2176 Doc Zimmerman (Voyager's EMH) 1996 * RF 2177 Neelix 1996 * RF 2178 To Boldly Go - Kirk, Spock, & McCoy On Bridge 30th Anniversary (1/1701) 1996 * RF 1991001 Captain's Yacht Cousteau - Insurrection 1998 * SS 2501 USS Enterprise (refit) (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2502 USS Reliant (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2503 Klingon D-7 (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2505 USS Enterprise (TOS) (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2506 Regula I Space Laboratory (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2508 Klingon D-10 (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2510 Klingon K-23 (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2513 Klingon L-9 (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2516 USS Chandley (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2517 USS Excelsior (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2518 Klingon L-42 (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2519 USS Grissom (ex-FASA release) 1988 * SS 2529 Klingon L-24 (ex-FASA release) 1988 * N/A Andorian Figure - Star Trek Starfleet Academy PC game premium (marked as Interplay) 1997 * N/A Borg Sphere - First Contact 1998 * N/A USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E (Large) - First Contact 1998 * N/A Phoenix Warp Ship - First Contact 1998 * N/A Captain Kathryn Janeway (1/2400) 2-1/4" 1996 * N/A Captain Kirk (1/2400) 2-1/4" 1996 * N/A Captain Picard (1/2400) 2-1/4" 1996 * N/A Captain Pike (1/2400) 2-1/4" 1996 * N/A Captain Sisko (1/2400) 2-1/4" 1996 Pewter and enamel keyrings * K 1953 USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (TOS) keychain 1994 * K 1954 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A keychain 1994 * K 1955 USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D keychain 1994 * K 1956 Command Insignia keychain 1994 * K 1957 Sciences Insignia keychain 1994 * K 1958 Engineering Insignia keychain 1994 * K 1959 United Federation Of Planets Logo keychain 1994 * K 1960 Klingon Logo keychain 1994 * K 1961 Ferengi Logo keychain 1994 * K 1962 Borg Logo keychain 1994 * K 1963 Romulan Logo keychain 1994 * K 1964 Starfleet Academy Logo keychain 1994 * K 1965 Deep Space Nine Logo keychain 1994 * K 1966 UFP Banner keychain 1994 * K 1967 Kirk Medallion keychain 1995 * K 1968 Spock Medallion keychain 1995 * K 1971 Chekov Medallion keychain 1995 * K 1972 Sulu Medallion keychain 1995 * K 1973 Uhura Medallion keychain 1995 * K 1974 Star Trek TMP Starfleet Logo keychain 1994 * K 1975 Galaxy Class Logo keychain 1994 * K 1976 Next Generation Insignia keychain 1994 * K 1977 Romulan Script keychain 1994 * K 1978 Klingon Script keychain 1994 * K 1979 Ferengi Script keychain 1994 * K 1980 Deep Space 9 Space Station keychain 1994 * K 1981 Tricorder keychain 1994 * K 1982 Phaser Type 1 keychain 1994 * K 1983 Phaser Type 2 keychain 1994 * K 1984 Arkaria Logo keychain 1994 * K 1985 Star Trek Generations Movie Logo keychain 1994 * K 1986 Star Trek Generations Communicator keychain 1994 * K 1987 Vulcan IDIC keychain 1994 * K 1988 Starfleet Communicator keychain 1994 * K 1989 Cardassian Symbol keychain 1994 * K 1990 Bajoran Symbol keychain 1994 * K 1991 D'k Tahg Klingon Knife keychain 1994 * K 1992 Klingon Disruptor keychain 1994 * K 1993 Spock's Hand: Live Long And Prosper keychain 1994 * K 1994 Klingon Bat'leth keychain 1995 * K 1995 Shuttlecraft (TNG) (3D) keychain 1995 * K 1996 USS Voyager Ship keychain 1995 * K 1997 Borg Cube (3D) keychain 1995 * K 1998 Star Trek Voyager Logo Banner keychain 1995 * K 1999 Star Trek 30 Years Logo keychain 1995 See also * Star Trek: The Role Playing Game - detailed info and photos of many Rawcliffe miniatures * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits Category:Collectibles